Getting Back Home
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan
Summary: The trio and their entire English class plus Lancer and Mr and Mrs Fenton take a field trip to the Ghost Zone. A little innocent trip turns sour when they get stranded where ghost are lurking every where. Can Danny save everyone without revealing his secret? (Torture)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try Danny Phantom fanfic. This will be my first one. I loved this show when I was a kid and I wish it would return.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom it belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Danny Fenton was like any normal teenager at Amity park but he had one huge secret that separated him from any other teenager. He's half ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST CONTROLLER-"

"Alright Box Ghost time to get in the nice thermos." Danny interrupted sucking the Box Ghost into the thermos.

Of course before he capped the lid you can still hear the ghost yell beware! Danny rolled his eyes. This was the sixth time he caught Box Ghost this week.

"Danny who did you find." The voice said breaking his train of thought through the Fenton phones.

The person was none other than Sam. Danny's best friend/girlfriend.

"It was just the Box Ghost again." Danny sighed.

"Dude isn't that the sixth time this week?" Danny's other best friend Tucker asked.

"Ya seriously I should just keep him in a separate thermos so he can never get out." Danny mused.

"I bet the entire Ghost Zone is sick of him, I heard Skulker has been hunting him just to shut him up." Sam muttered.

"I will meet you guys at school I need to still patrol."

"Ok Danny."

"Cya dude."

Danny continued to fly around. Everything looked calm.

"Better get to school before Lancer gives me another detention for being late." Danny mutters to himself.

Danny flew to school and fazed into the rest room turning back his human self. He opens the door to Sam and Tucker waiting.

"Hmm your finally on time for once." Sam observed.

Danny feigning hurt said "I'm not late all the time."

Tucker laughed "Um ya you are dude."

Danny fake pouting replies "Shut up Tuck."

"We better hurry boys before we're late to class." Sam warns.

Danny laced his hand with Sam's while they proceeded to walk to English class.

The trio sat at their normal seats beside each other.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of a boring lecture but things took an interesting turn.

"Now class it seems my lectures aren't captivating enough so I decided to take a different approach." Mr. Lancer prattled on. "You will all right a paper on ghosts."

The class groaned and sighed.

"But to make it interesting and to get your minds thinking the entire class plus my self will be taking a field trip into the Ghost Zone curtsy of Mr and Mrs Fenton.

The whole class cheered except for the trio.

Danny looked shocked and wide eyed at his friends who looked the same as him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Danny uttered under his breath and slumped in his chair.

This can't end well.

* * *

**Well what do you think of chapter 1? Please review I would like to hear what you guys think since it's my first Danny Phantom fanfic. I will including a lot of characters when they enter the ghost zone. Some good some evil and maybe a surprise ghost comes to see Danny. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So far this story has been getting some nice feedback so here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom all rights belong to Nicktoons and Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Today was Saturday and today is the day where everyone gets to go in the Ghost Zone. The class is suppose to meet at Danny's house at 10:30 but Sam and Tucker got here early to make a plan. They were in the lab grabbing equipment.

"Ok guys let's see lip stick laser check, Fenton thermos check, Fenton wrist rays check, Fenton creep stick check." Danny rambled.

Jazz Danny's older sister comes down the stairs.

"Hey little brother what are you guys up to?"

Sam answered for him since he was occupied. "Stacking weapons in case of ghosts attack on the trip."

"Can't Danny just go ghost?"

Tucker answered this time. "We don't want to reveal Danny's secret to the entire English class and to Mr and Mrs Fenton."

Danny looked up to what he was doing "Ya I really don't want dad to tear me apart molecule by molecule."

Danny hands the Fenton BOOmerang to Jazz. "If their is trouble while I'm gone throw this into the Ghost Portal the stupid thing still had a lock on me." Danny rubs the back of his head subconsciously remembering all the times it hit him.

They packed everything in to he back of the specter speeder and went back up stairs. The class started to arrive at the house.

"Ok kids now we are going to be entering the Ghost Zone." Jack Fenton started.

"Do not exit the speeder once we are inside for it could be dangerous with all of those ectoplasmic scum floating everywhere." Maddie continued.

The trio lead the class done to the lab to load up the speeder. The trio sat in the back. Jack started up the engine and went through the portal. They mostly all gasps at all the floating doors. They floated for awhile and Danny couldn't help but feel uptight.

Sam sensed this and grabbed his hand. Danny looked at her and smiled.

"Danny it's going to be fine."

"I hope your right Sam."

Danny looked out the window and could see that they were getting really close to Skulkers home. Danny got up to warn his dad.

"Dad go to the right we are getting really close to Skulker's place."

"And how would you know that young man?" Maddie questioned.

"I have been here before when you guys were fighting and I accidentally knocked dad's anniversary gift in here and I went to go get it." Danny muttered.

While they were talking the speeder drifted close to Skulker's lair that it activated and floating trap and shot the speeder. The speeder blew apart and everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter 2 everyone I know it's short but I just can't wait to get this story going and meet all the ghosts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 yay.**

**Disclaimer: Never gonna happen.**

* * *

Danny's eyes flew open he sat up and winced. He checked himself over and had a gash on his side. He stood up looking around his surroundings. The speeder wreckage was everywhere. He limped around looking for anyone. Danny stumbled upon everyone at the heart of the wreckage. Most are already awake and being treated. He walked towards his family helping students wounds.

"Mom, Dad are you guys ok?"

"Danny my baby boy." Maddie came over to hug him until he grunted.

Maddie then noticed the gash.

"Oh my god Danny your hurt!" Maddie alarmed grabbed Danny's hand and lead him to Sam who was helping other kids.

Sam saw him. "Danny your ok." Then notices his side "Well most of you."

Most of the students gathered in a circle to rest and decide what to do.

"All right Danny lift up your shirt."

"Oh getting a little eager aren't we now?" Danny laughed.

Sam smacked his arm and he complied.

Dash comes over with a bandage around his head "Woah Fen-turd why do you have so many scars and muscle?"

He questioned looking puzzled.

He looked around and saw everyone shaking their heads yes.

Danny sighed "Me, Sam and Tucker ghost hunt."

The class looked shocked.

Sam started stitching him and Danny didn't even flinch.

"Is that why you are always late Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Ya it is, look we have been in the ghost zone we know the ghost and their lairs."

Tucker mentioned Frostbite.

"Ya Tuck we should go to Frostbite he has shuttles." Danny agreed.

"Who is this Frostbite?" Maddie asked.

Sam answered for her "He is the leader of these really nice yeti ghost who love Danny."

Jack's stomach then rumbled along with a chorus of others.

Danny smiled "I have an idea to get a food." He than whistled a high note.

A puppy appeared barking.

"Ah it's the dog that ruined my life!" Valerie screamed.

The dog barreled into Danny who laughed.

"Good boy Cujo ya I missed you too." Danny said scratching Cujo behind the ear.

"Ok boy I need you to find food ok?"

The dog barked and ran off.

"Ok guys come on we are near Skulker's lair follow me and don't t do anything he has invisible traps."

They all silently nodded and Danny took the lead next to Sam and Tucker.

"We should stop at Clockwork's and see if he has supplies." Danny said "He also told me he has been working on a project that he wants me to see."

Dash not listening to Danny tripped a silent alarm.

Skulker appeared in front of Danny and the class.

"Ah isn't it the ghost boy, now I can hang your pelt on my wall."

Everyone looked scared except the trio.

Danny face-palmed looking annoyed than ever.

"Ugh Skulker can we like reschedule for some other time because I hear Ember in your lair."

The class turned to listen but heard nothing, it's only because Danny has super hearing.

"Nice job Skulker snagging Ember she's a keeper." Tucker said looking impressed.

Sam elbowed Tucker in the ribs.

Danny rolled his eyes and got in a stance.

"Ok tin bucket are we going to dance or what."

Skulker growled and got out his wrist blaster.

Danny dodged the laser and summersaulted over Skulker while grabbing his head and twisted it breaking the head.

"It's ok everyone this is a robot suit this- Danny reaches in a picks up a angry green blob-is Skulker.

Sam throws a Fenton thermos at Danny which he catches and sucks him up.

Everyone looked flabbergasted especially the A-listers.

Dash pointed stupidly at the remains of Skulker's robot body "Why don't you ever do any of those moves at school?"

Danny just smiled "Because if I used my moves on you I would beat you senseless and then you would just pick on other nerds I just want to protect other people that's just who I am."

"Now come one Clockwork is just up here."

They came to Clockwork's bridge. Danny knocked on the bridge causing Clockwork to appear.

"Ah young Danny what a pleasant surprise."

Danny rolled his eyes "Oh yes Clockwork everything is a surprise to you."

This caused Clockwork and the trio to laugh while the others just looked puzzled.

Danny introduced Clockwork to the class. "Clockwork is the father of time he knows what will happen in the future, I know this because he saved mine."

Danny smiled genuinely at him.

"Clockwork didn't you have a project to show Danny?" Sam asked.

Clockwork clasped his hands together. "Ah yes come all of you."

Clockwork vanished with the class with him into his lair.

"So Clockwork how are the observers?" Tucker asked.

"You know the same observing and annoying me at times."

"Ok class no one touches anything and mean you Dash if you screw with something it could alter the fabrication of time itself." Sam explained.

"You wanted to show me something Clockwork?" Danny queried.

"Ah yes follow me everyone."

They came across a chamber. Half the chamber tube dark.

"Why hello Danny I didn't expect a visit from my past self."

Danny tightened his hands into fists and sneered "Dan I will never become you."

Dan steps into the light where anyone can see him and cross his arms over his chest.

"The one and only."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I have been busy with school and soccer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom all rights belong to Butch Hartman and NicToons.**

The class looked scared and shocked some hiding behind one another. Maddie was the first one to get over the shock.

"Danny who is that?"

Danny ignored her for the time being knowing she will ask later. Danny stood there clenching and unclenching his fists with his teeth bared. He turned to Clockwork.

"Why is this piece of shit here?" Danny snarled eyes flashing green making Maddie wonder.

The people close to him backed away a bit frightened by the tone of voice. Clockwork seems unfazed clasping his hands behind his back.

"Dan broke the thermos you gave me when you defeated him so with the help of Frostbite, we constructed this chamber rendering him powerless."

Dash choice the worst moment to cut in "Ok Fen-turd there is no way that you defeated this "Dan", he looks way to strong for you."

This made Dan smile showing his fangs while Danny glared at him making Dash put his hands up in surrender.

Sam taping her chin with her index finger thoughtfully asked Clockwork "Why didn't you just destroy him?"

Clockwork turned to Sam and sighed "If I destroyed Dan then young Danny here will no longer exist."

The group gasped in shock except Tucker who just face-palmed and groaned.

"Of course how could we be so stupid, they are the same person."

Danny turned to Tucker and growled "I'm nothing like him Tuck."

Sam put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder relaxing him slightly. Danny gave her a small smile.

Dan ruined the moment. "Aww." He sneered "Why my weak self has found love." Danny clenched his fists and walked right in front of Dan.

"I am nothing like you, I will not become you ever."

Dan merely laughed "You will become me it's a mere fact."

Danny growled in frustration. "I swear to God Dan if you ever escape I will lock you up in the smallest Femton Thermos ever."

Dan waved his hands in the air "Oh I'm so scared." He mocked.

Danny eyes glowed green and punched the chamber rattling the whole thing.

"Ah ah ah Daniel watch that temper of yours."

Danny just snorted "God you sound just like fruit loop."

Dan just waved it off. Danny walked away making sure the clasa follows suit. He shook hands with Clockwork.

"Thanks Clockwork for some supplies I will see you later for lessons?"

"Of course young one."

Once Danny and the rest of the class disappeared Dan snorted.

He noticed a small crack due to the punch Danny delivered to the chamber.

"Ah poor Danny you should really keep your anger in check." Dan laughed.

**Dun dun dun will Dan actually escape? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a notice I won't be updating Saturday like I planned because I have a soccer tournament which will last all day. I will try to update as much I can in the next few days instead.**

The group left Clockwork to meet up with Cujo who somehow found food in the Zone. They stopped to rest after Paulina whined for like the fortieth time in the last hour or so.

Danny was sitting leaning on a rock petting Cujo who was in his lap. Maddie and Jack weary of Cujo incase he might attack someone at random. Danny noticing this making him annoyed.

"You know Mom that Cujo is a friendly ghost you don't have to keep a ectogun pointed at him the entire time."

Maddie kind of let her hand relax while Jack seemed to trust Danny's judgement more by completely relaxing.

"Dan you have some explaining to do when we get back home." Maddie muttered.

Sam sitting down beside Danny tightened her grip on his arm and gasped slightly.

Danny looking down on the ground trying to keep his cool stated coldly "Don't ever call me that."

Maddie pushing it here "Why not it's short for Danny it's a perfectly good name."

"Just don't Maddie." Danny growled calling his mother by her name.

This annoyed Maddie so she pushed the issue.

"Is it because of that ghost in that chamber?"

Danny digging his hand into the ground to stop himself from going ghost in rage replied "Yes."

"And why is that Daniel?"

Danny growled at the name but kept silent about it.

"If it wasn't for Clockwork I would be him."

The class gasped at this. Puny little Fenton turning into that scary monster?

Danny looked up for the first time "I would be him Dan Phantom 10 years from now if Clockwork didn't save me, now I will do anything to not become him." Danny spit.

The class was silent except for some whispering between Paulina and Star. That was Danny's cue to get up and keep moving to the Far Frozen.

The A-listers kept in the back of the class whispering to each other about the trio on how they know so much about the Ghost Zone and they seem to know a lot of ghosts here good and evil.

"I don't believe Fen-toad will become that crazy ghost in 10 years, I bet he's making it up." Dash whispered to Kwan.

Kwan shrugged and leaned to whisper back "I don't know man he seemed pretty shaken up about and did you see Manson grip him so tightly like he was going to attack somebody?"

Dash merely shrugged Kwan did have a point but he wasn't going to express that he is right though. Dash knew for certain that after this "trip" in the Ghost Zone nothing between the A-listers and the trio will be the same.

They walked in silent eyes keeping vigilant. The silence though was broken to an annoying whine.

"My feet hurt!"

Most of the class groaned even some if the A-listers were getting tired of their friend whining all the time.

Danny ran a frustrated hand though his air about to answer but Tucker beat him to it.

"Paulina look we are all tired and all of our feet hurt ok but we need to keep going and you know what if you don't complain or whine we will get home much faster."

Paulina being dump enough fell for it and she didn't complain in the next 10 minutes. Everyone silently thanked Tucker for keeping Paulina quiet.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?!"

Danny halted the group and silently swore.

Lancer who was next to Danny whispered to him "Great Gasby!" "What is that?"

"Everyone hid right now!" Sam whispered urgently to everyone.

Everyone understood except Jack who was caught in the crossfire. Kempler spotted Jack and floated towards him. Jack pulled out the Fenton Anti-creep stick.

"If you come near me ghost I will tear you apart molecule by molecule!"

Kempler stopped his pursuit and started to cry.

Danny hate seeing Kempler sad even though he annoying as crap stepped out from his hiding place.

"Hey Kempler remember me?" Danny asked.

Kempler looked up and instantly stopped cry. He had a huge smile on his face and rushed over.

Jack raised the creep stick but Tucker waved him off.

"Danny!" Kepler cried.

"Hey Kemp."

"Will you be my friend?" Kempler questioned.

Danny put on a fake sad face "I'm sorry Kempler I can't but you know who wants to be your friend?"

Kempler shook his head no in wonder. Danny gave a mischievous grin and pointed to Dash.

"Dash here will love to be your friend."

Sam and Tucker held in their giggles covering their mouths with their hands.

Kempler floated over to Dash.

"Hello new friend!" Kempler shouted in glee hugging Dash tightly.

Dash shoved Kempler off looking slightly frightened.

"L-look Mr. G-ghost I'm sorry but I can't be your friend I..." Dash stammered.

Tucker smirked and saved Dash's butt by adding "He already has so many friends besides Dash here is a terrible friend, do you want a terrible friend?"

Kempler shook his head no.

"Good, the best friend who could ever have is Skulker, you should go visit him now."

"Ok goodbye Danny, Sam and Tucker!"

The trio waved goodbye as Kempler disappeared.

Danny let out his breath that he didn't know he has been holding.

"Who was that?" Mikey asked.

Danny pointing over to where Kempler disappeared "That was Kempler, he is harmless it's just that most ghosts hate him because he is always so annoying because he is looking for a friend."

Just then a huge hairy ghost jumped on Danny.

**Ok chapter 5 is complete. Pm me or review and tell me what other ghosts you want me to include and how they interact with Danny and the class.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note about the story if you see italics it means their speaking in Esperanto.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom all rights belong to Butch Hartman and Nicktoons.**

The black hairy beast barreled into Danny.

Sam and Tucker yelled "Danny!"

instead of ripping him to shreds the ghost licked him. Danny recognized who barreled into him.

"Wulf!" Danny cried happily. Wulf got up from Danny.

_"My friend it's great to see you again." _Wulf looked at his surroundings noticing the rest of the class looking scared and he noted a big blonde in a red jacket looks like he soiled his pants. He saw Maddie and Jack pointing weapons at him.

Snarling he turns to Danny_ "Why are there so many humans with you and would you tell those humans in the funny looking outfit's to stop pointing guns at me." _

Danny explained "_My English teacher-pointing at Lancer-thought it was a great idea to take a trip to the Ghost Zone and sorry about the people pointing guns at you they are my annoying parents who are ghost hunters but they suck at it and don't know my secret."_

Danny turned to his parents running rubbing the back of his neck. "Can you please stop pointing weapons at Wulf he doesn't like it."

Maddie upset at Danny for making friends with another ghost says "How would you know he's just some dumb beast."

Danny getting pissed off "Ghost have feelings to you know and second Wulf speaks Esperanto which Sam, Tucker and I-motioning them while they talk to Wulf-studied and speak fluently."

Jack realizing his son being angered puts away his weapons. Maddie seeing this puts away most of her weapons but keeps a tiny gun trained on Wulf. The gun is so small people can only see it if your standing right next to Maddie.

Danny seeing the small gun on her shoulder runs a hand through his hair.

"Really Mom seriously put that gun away before I break it off."

Maddie shocked that he was able to see the small gun was silent for a few moments until she had a comeback.

"Sweety you can't break this gun with your bare hands, its made from reinforced lightweight steel."

Danny shrugged and walked over to Maddie. He grabs the small gun and taping into his ghostly strength simply flicks his wrist snapping the gun in half.

The class oohed seeing Danny able to break the gun. Maddie just stood there looking shocked that he broke the gun so easily.

Danny finally making Maddie shut up turns back to Wulf and his friends.

_"So Wulf why are you here in the Ghost Zone?" _Sam asked.

Wulf's eyes clouded with worry. _"Walker and his goons tracked me down again!" _

Danny growled _"I told that scumbag to leave you alone, if I ever see him again I'll-_

"You what punk?" The sudden voice made them all jump.

Danny realizing who it is clenched his fists "Walker."

Walker came into view with guards around him. The class ran and hid behind Danny and them.

"I told you to stop hunting down Wulf." Danny snarled.

Walker merely shrugging replied "My prison is looking a bit empty I thought I could change that."

Danny straightened up "I heard the Box Ghost has a bounty of 50 bucks why don't you go looking for him?"

Walker laughed "That buffoon wouldn't last a day in my prison and frankly he is very annoying, besides Wulf here has 1 million dollars on him."

The A-listers heard this making Dash run to Wulf grabbing his arm.

"I got Wulf where is my money."

Danny fed up with Dash somehow getting them in trouble grabbed him by the collar off his jacket and basically threw him in front of the A-listers.

Danny turned back to Walker and his goons.

"Leave now Walker." Danny getting into a fighting stance.

"No."

"So be it."

Danny jumped and swung his leg to kick Walker in the face.

Walker quickly got up and yelled "Attack!"

His goons letting out a battle cry charged the class. Wulf the first one springing into action started to claw his way through. Sam and Tucker following Wulf to Danny blasting there way with the wrist rays. Maddie and Jack stayed behind to protect the rest of the class and Lancer.

Danny landed in a crouched position got kicked on the chin by Walker.

"I have been meaning to try this new toy I gotten, I was going to use it on Wulf but instead I will tray it on you."

Walker took out a large baton out of his white jacket. He powered it up making the entire baton except the handle sizzle with electricity flowing through it.

Walker laughed "This way I can hit you and you will get shocked no matter what!"

Walker lunged and hit Danny in the gut shocking him.

Danny letting out a cry crumbled to the floor his vision turning back around the edges.

He heard Sam and Tucker shout "Danny!" and Walker laughing before he let blackness swallow him up.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just finished HTTYD Heather's Back so I will try to update this story regularly if not more now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom all rights belong to Butch Hartman and NickToons.**

Danny woke up groaning. He could tell that he was chained on the wall. He sluggishly opened his eyes. Danny was in a dark room. The rest of his class was in a cage in front of him it seems like no one is awake yet. To his right was Wulf chained like himself.

He heard foot steps getting closer. Whoever it was, was big its footsteps making Danny's head pound. Danny heard a door knob turn and quickly pretended to still be knocked out.

The man or ghost chuckled slightly.

"Do you think I'm stupid Punk?"

"I can clearly tell that you are wide awake."

When Danny was about to open his eyes a shock went through him causing him to yell in pain.

The yell woke everyone else up.

"Ah I'm glad to see everyone else is up, now you can see me take care of this punk for disobeying me again."

Walker pressed a button again causing another volt of electricity to go through Danny.

The class gasped in horror and fear.

"Danny!" Sam called out to him.

Danny looked toward her and gave her a weak smile.

"Seriously Walker what is up with the electrocution every other ghost does that to me."

Danny's parents actually look frightened by Walker and Maddie starred to cry into Jack.

"Fenton are you crazy don't taunt the ghost!" Dash cried out in fear.

Danny just smirked.

"But I'm not kidding Walker you should try a new method like send me back to prison full of other ghosts that hate me."

"Oh wait that's right I lead that massive jailbreak and let all the ghosts free."

Walker just growled in anger. He pressed the button again.

Danny's body jolted again but he clamps down in his lower lip to keep from screaming.

"Do you know Walker how Phantom died?"

"He died by the hands of another ghosts." Walker answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Danny would have face-palmed if he had his hands right now.

"That's what every other ghost said I-he died from electrocution."

"All right punk if that's true then let's make you really die this time." Walker turns up the dial to high voltage and pounded the red button.

Danny couldn't help it and scream out in pain it was almost as bad of the accident in the portal. he could just make out his class staring at him in horror and fear.

Maddie was crying into Jack's chest while he silently cried. Tucker was holding onto Sam hushing her. Tucker wasn't crying he promised not too. If Danny went down Tucker had to step up and take care of Sam he promised Danny that.

Wulf watched in horror, his amigo getting tortured. His anger started to build in the pit of his stomach. He pulled the chains trying to break free to help his friend.

Danny was exhausted all he wants to do is sleep. Danny tried his best to fight off the dark heavy feeling. He looked at all the faces watching him. If he went out there's no telling what Walker will do to them. He can't let that happen.

Danny summed up all of his ghost strength that he has left. His eyes becoming green. He pulled hard on the chains. He heard a crack and a ripping sound. He hoped it was the chains breaking off the walls instead of his arms dislocating.

The chains finally gave away and Danny tumbled to the ground landing his one knee on the ground.

Walker actually looking shocked that he was able to do that stood there for a second still trying to overcome his shock.

Danny stumbled back up again shaking slightly with all the energy he used up. He uses one of his broken chain to release Wulf.

Wulf happily licked him.

_ "It's good to see that you are all right amigo." _Wulf barked.

_"it's good to see you still alive." _Danny replied back.

_"Wulf go free my class and help me deal with Walker."_

_"Of course amigo."_

Wulf quickly used his claws to scratch the lock off in one swipe.

Walker managed to recover from his shock in the nick of time. He calls for his guards to arrive and dispose of Danny.

"Guards quickly after that punk and his friends." Walker yelled.

Danny turned to face his class. "Guys follow Wulf he will get you out of here."

Sam and Tucker rushed to Danny.

"Danny we can help you please." Sam partially begged.

"There is no need with the class gone I can go full ghost and destroy this whole prison."

They nodded in understanding and went back to Wulf who was waiting for them.

Wulf quickly clawed a portal to the outside of Walker's prison. The class hurried through the doorway until the last person made it through and the hole closed.

Danny attention went back to the guards. There were about 20 of them.

Danny shouted "Going Ghost!"

Danny was slightly hunched over with his feet spread apart, his arms by his sides. A blue ring started from his left hand, changing him into Phantom. The ring passed through him changing him until it got to the end of his right hand where it disappeared.

Danny cracked his neck his green eyes bright and focused.

"Ok guys let's play." With that he let an ectoblast fly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to start focusing more on this story then I will start my new HTTYD one-shot collection.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Kick, punch, ectoblast. These were the only words running through Danny's head. He was starting to get a little winded, the guards just kept on coming.

Walker escaped awhile ago. Danny tried to fly to him but guards swarmed him and used their shocking batons.

_What the heck, I thought there was only 20 guards after me. It feels like 200. I wonder how everyone else is doing. I hope Wulf, Sam and Tucker are keeping in charge, I need to hurry up and finish this. _Danny thought.

Danny quickly fired at five guards creating an opening. He ducked and dodged his way through more angry ghost guards. He made it outside the prison the guards closely behind.

_Now or never. _Danny thought.

Danny took a deep breath readying for the right moment. The guards are now pounding up the hallway near the exit.

_3...2...1 _

Danny let out a sonic ghostly wail.

The guards screamed, falling back or flying away. The ground started shaking with the full power. Danny heard the sound of cracking cement and brick. The prison started to collapse in on itself.

Brick and debris started trembling down. The prison fell crushing anyone still inside.

The wailing stopped. Danny now on his hands and knees. The blue ring changed him back to his human self.

Danny closed his eyes trying to control his breathing. That was his most powerful wail so far. It took a great deal if energy though to sustain the wail for so long.

Danny opened his eyes after he got his breathing regulated. He pushed himself off the ground and looked around trying to find his class.

He uses his ghostly vision to spot them not far away from the once ghost prison. He can hear their conversations.

"Wow did you guys hear that?"

"Ya what was that it was awesome!"

"I think it took down the prison."

"Maybe it was the Ghost-Boy!"

The conversations dimmed down at once when Danny came into view.

He was covered in debris and kind of breathing heavily.

The first people to greet him were Sam and Tucker. Sam gave him a bone crushing hug and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Tucker gave him a bro fist.

After Sam let go his parents hugged him to death. After the reunion Danny was bombarded with questions.

"Mr. Fenton how were you able to withstand those high voltage shocks.?" The hard question came from Mr. Lancer.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Well, see...I uh been in these situations before with ghosts."

Classmates looked shocked. How can he stand getting tortured all the time?

"Why did you taunt that ghost.?" Dash asked this question.

Danny's face relaxed. "Oh Walker?" "Psh he gets so mad when I "defy authority" it's just hilarious."

Some of the kids looked at him like he was crazy.

"How many enemies do you have?" Kwan asked.

"Well...too many to count."

"Why did you keep this from us all this time?" Maddie asked Danny.

"Look mom and dad I didn't want you guys to worry." "I can handle these ghosts I have Sam and Tucker with me." "Tuck does the equipment and technical problem and Sam is my medic and sharpshooter." "So we got a couple of scars big deal."

Maddie lifts up Danny's shirt. "These are more than just a couple Danny."

The he truth was Danny's body was littered with scars, some big some small.

Danny tugs his shirt back down. "Okay guys come on we need to find a cave to eat and sleep."

"What happened when I was gone?" Danny asked Sam and Tuck.

"Cujo dropped by and gave us more food also people were asking about the wail Danny." Sam warned.

"Ya I guess I should have toned it down, I was spent after that one." "But it was my most powerful yet." Danny eyes flashed bright with excitement.

"Just be careful dude." Tucker cautioned.

"by the way did that wail really take down the entire prison?" Sam questioned.

Danny just gave a big smile and walked off to meet Wulf.

"Hold up guys let me see where we are going." Danny called to the class to halt and motioned for Wulf.

The class just registered that the beast was still with them. The class huddled in a big circle around them.

"_Alright Wulf can you help us locate a cave to sleep in for tonight?" _Danny asked.

_"Of course amigo, after all you saved my hide." _

_"Thank you Wulf." _

The class looked at him lost.

"Oh right oops I forgot you guys don't speak Esperanto." Danny said turning slightly red.

"What the heck is Esperanto?" Star asked.

Mr. Lancer answered in Danny's place. "Esperanto is a widely known language throughout the world."

"Anyways guys I asked Wulf to track down a cave for us so we don't spend hours searching for one."

Danny nodded his head to Wulf who began sniffing the ground for a track.

Danny, Sa. And Tucker took the lead following Wulf.

They still would have a long way to go to the Far Frozen.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is progressing nicely I think. I won't really be posting anymore stories on Danny Phantom because 1. I don't know what else to write about. 2. I'm not really crazy about Danny x Sam, I like them but I'm not obsessive. 3. I going to be focused on HTTYD I have so many ideas about it that I can make a lot of stories with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Wulf managed to sniff out a small cave for ten class to rests and eat. They are close maybe they can get a ride from Pandora.

"Ok guys you can rest and eat now." Danny offers.

The class lets out groans and moans while collapsing on the ground. They were all tired except for the trio.

"How aren't you guys exhausted?" asked Mikey.

"We are used to it." replied Sam.

Each student got out food that Cujo gave them and started eating and conversing with each other.

Danny turned to Wulf.

_"Thank you my friend you may go now if you wish and I'm sorry that Walker short circuited your claws at the prison." _

_"It's okay amigo I'm just glad that I'm alive, I will see you around amigo." _

Wulf licked Danny and Tucker's faces but when Sam but her hand up to stop his tongue he gave her a hug instead. He howled and ran off.

"Fenton, why did you let him go?!" Dash yelled with a mouth full of food.

"Wulf helped us enough I have a plan anyways that doesn't include him." Danny explained.

"I wish I would have gotten my hands on that creature." "Those claws are amazing." exclaimed an enthusiastic Maddie to Jack.

"No one is touching Wulf Mom especially not you." Danny replied overhearing their conversation.

The group fell asleep. Danny leaned against the rock wall staring at the entrance absently scratching a sleeping Cujo on his lap.

Danny decided to take watch much to Sam and Tuckers chagrin. Sam was curled up at his side and Tucker on his other side cuddling his PDA.

He had to keep a close eye on his parents especially Maddie. She wanted to dissect every ghost they contacted with. When they go visit Pandora in the morning she will probably put Maddie in her place.

Danny's eye lids started to droop. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Next morning something or someone stirred next to Danny who's eyes quickly popped open and tensed ready to fight.

He relaxed to see it was only Sam moving in her sleep. He couldn't really tell what time it was in the Ghost Zone. he guessed it was about 8 in the morning.

He woke up Sam and Tucker. Tucker was harder to get up he batted Danny's hand away asking for 5 more minutes. Danny chuckled lightly. He gave a sly grin and shot an ectoblast out of his finger at Tucker's butt who instantly awoke.

He yelped and rubbed his butt. "Ow what did you do that for?"

"Sorry Tuck I had to wake you one way or the other." Danny apologized but not truly meaning it.

The trio woke everyone else up. There were a few protest and groans but they son were wide awake.

"Why did you have to wake us up so early Fenton?" Dash asked rubbing his eyes.

"The plan today is going to my friend Pandora and hopefully get a ride to the Far Frozen."

Everyone heads perked up at finally being able to go home soon.

"How long will that take?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"The walk should take a half a hour and hopefully getting a ride and ride there an hour or so." replied Tucker while typing away on his trusty PDA.

"You guys can eat first then we head out to Pandora."


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost done with this story. Only a couple of more chapters to go and another story finished under my belt yay. I can start working on other stories that I have in mind.**

The class continued walking after they ate breakfast. Now they have only enough food to last another day or two so they needed to get to Pandora's fast.

Danny resumed taking the lead with Sam and Tucker beside him. The adults in the back.

They were about half way to Pandora's when Danny heard a distinct roar of a motorcycle. He motioned for Sam and Tucker to hold the group.

Danny clenched his fists getting into a battle stance while Sam and Tucker arm themselves with wrist-rays.

"Hold guys there is another ghost coming." Danny muttered to them quietly.

Some of his classmates looked around uneasily for any signs of trouble.

The group turned their heads up head where dust rustled.

The ghost slowed to a stop seeing the humans.

Danny visibly relaxed and stood up straighter realizing who the ghost or ghosts were.

Danny smirked and greeted "Johnny 13."

Johnny smiled at the halfa getting off of his bike.

"Well I'll be damned isn't it Danny." Johnny greeted back give Danny a bro hug.

Kitty got off of Johnny's bike to greet Danny.

"Of course Kitty how are you doing?" Danny greeted her giving her a hug which she gladly excepts.

"I'm doing great now and me and Johnny haven't fought in over a week."

Danny smiled. "I told you Johnny."

"Psh whatever man, anyways what are you doing here with them?" Johnny questioned gesturing towards his class.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "We crashed here by Skulker so we are heading to Pandora's so she can give us a ride to the Far Frozen."

"Cool but why don't you just fly them out of here?" Kitty asked.

Danny whispered to them "They don't know I'm half ghost so I have to be human."

They nodded in understanding.

Danny turned to the class. "Ok guys these are my friends Johnny 13 and Kitty."

The jocks looked pleased on finding a ghost that is actually looks tough for a change but the nerds are weary of him.

"So Johnny is it?" "What is your ghost power?" Dash asked.

He seemed unfazed on how he looks. To Dash Johnny just looks like a normal guy.

"Take it easy on him Johnny even though I don't like him don't scare or hurt him to much." Danny warned.

Johnny just smirked. "I make no promises."

Johnny snapped his fingers making a dark shadow appear behind him.

"Really that's it a dark blob?" Dash asked.

"Shadow scare." Johnny commanded pointing to Dash.

Shadow swiftly flying towards Dash roared in his face making Dash let out a girly scream and run behind Kwan.

"Shadow return."

Shadow obediently returned back to being Johnny's shadow.

Some of the class let out a few chuckles at Dash's expense.

Danny laughed and turned to Johnny.

"So after I get them out of this mess I will see you later for mechanic lessons and to watch the game?"

Johnny cracked a smile. "Of course man."

Danny and Johnny gave each other one final bro hug before Johnny and Kitty hopped back in their motorcycle and sped off.

Danny turned back around to address the class once again.

"Ok guys we are 3/4 there already we can make it to Pandora's by tonight."

They all continued walking for another half an hour.

Sam was the first one to spot Pandora's domain first.

"Hey guys there is Pandora's home."

Many students left out whoops of joy.

Danny proceeded to knock on her door.

Pandora towered over the class after opening the door for Danny.

"Who dares disturb the great Pandora!"

The class cowers except for the trio.

Danny waves. "Hey Pandora."

She looks down to meet Danny, her face changes from rage to delighted.

"Ah Danny what a pleasant surprise come in, come in."

Pandora leads them to her dining room were they all ate dinner while Danny told Pandora his predicament.

Pandora put her finger a her chin thoughtfully.

"I guess I could take you all by carriage though I cannot accompany you to the Far Frozen ."

"That's okay Pandora I know the way from you place to the Far Frozen, when I get my class out of here a can come back and return your carriage."

"Very well then Danny, I will have the carriage ready by morning until then you and your classmates can sleep in my chamber."

Danny smiled and nodded his head thoughtfully. "Thank you for your help Pandora."

Pandora waved it off. "Oh it's nothing after you helped me get back my box from Box Ghost."

Danny smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing."

The class retired to Pandora's many bed chambers to sleep. Most of them full from the nice meal they had and exhausted after the trek to get here.

Danny fell asleep dreaming on how close they were on getting out of here.


	11. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter. I am currently working on chapter 11 though. Next chapter they will make it to the Far Frozen. Spoiler Dani will be in the chapter. I have to ask though what kind of relationship would you like Dani and Danny to have? Like a brother sister relationship or father daughter? If I would be a brother sister thing then Sam and Tucker would be like Dani 's close friends. If you want Danny and Dani have a father daughter relationship then Sam would act a lot more motherly and Tucker would be an uncle. Please comment in the reviews to see what relationship you guys want to read about. **

**—One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan**


	12. Chapter 11

**Planning on finally finishing this story today so I can get moving in my new story for HTTYD. I don't know how many more chapters this story will take but maybe less then 10 chapters away. Thank you guys who commented about the relationship in the reviews. It feels good to know that so many people read my story and read my author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom if I did I would have made another season.**

They left in the early morning after Pandora fed them breakfast and said their thank yous and goodbyes. The chariot she had gave them was actually quite big and could fit all of them in comfortably.

"How do you know Pandora Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"She and I became friends when the Box Ghost stole her box and became evil."

"Pandora became almost like a motherly figure to me in the Ghost Zone." Danny replied.

Mr. Lancer just nodded. He kept silent most of the time since they crashed in the GZ. Lancer kept trying to piece the enigma that is Danny Fenton.

The group rode in silence while the trio was whispering quietly. They were making a game plan once they reach the Far Frozen.

Most of the class were asleep now enjoying not having to walk anymore and when they reach the Far Frozen they all were home free.

Danny of course with his keen eyes saw the Far Frozen first.

"Sam wake everyone up we're here."

Sam smiled and began waking up their classmates.

When everyone was awake they were all smiling bright eyed and hopeful.

"Ok guys we are finally here but let Sam, Tucker and I talk to Frostbite first." Danny suggested.

"It won't take long in the mean time Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are in charge and do not stray far from the chariot." Sam added.

The class all nodded their heads understandingly.

The trio started walking into the frozen tundra. Being there almost a hundred times the trio quickly found their way.

They met Icetooth Frostbite's right hand man ad good friend to the trio.

"Ah Master Tucker, Lady Manson and the Great One, to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Icetooth its good to see you my friend but, we have an issue see my parents took my English class into the GZ but then we got shot down by Skulker."

"We brought them here since its safe and you have transportation that we could use to get them out of here." Tucker cut in with a glare from Danny.

Icetooth nodded. "I will take you to Frostbite to get an answer."

Icetooth lead them into their town square where Frostbite was directing another yeti. He then spots Danny and friends who he walks over to them.

"Why Great One its an honor to see you so soon again." Frostbite greeted.

"Frostbite The Great One and his friends have asked for our help, their classmates have crashed here and they have brought them here." Icetooth explained.

Frostbite nodded in thought. "Of course I will help you Great One, bring them all in, they can stay in the ice castle and have the empty chambers next to all of you of course."

Danny smiled and shook Frostbite's hand. "Thank you Frostbite I will never forget this favor."

The trio and Frostbite left to retrieve the rest of the class.

"Ok we are back with help." Danny exclaimed.

"It took you long enough Fentoad."

Frostbite hearing Dash insult the Great One made him growl.

Maddie raised an ecto-blaster at Frostbite.

"Mom put down the blaster now."

"Honey he is a wild beast and it's growling at Dash."

"Frostbite is only being protective of me, isn't that right Frostbite?"

Frostbite quit growling at Dash and focused on Danny.

"Of course Great One but how dare he insult the Great One."

"Who you mean Danny-boy?" Jack Fenton asked.

"Why of course he did save the entire Ghost Zone."

Danny flinched. This is hitting too close to his secret.

Frostbite was just about to tell the story when Sam intervened much to Danny's relief.

"Um anyways Frostbite will show you all around the Far Frozen and then to your chambers."

"The Spector Speeder we left here as a back up needs to be fixed since the last time we had to use it so we will be staying here over night." Tucker continued.

There was a few grumbles from students in the little crowd but they didn't argue.

Frostbite lead them on a tour of the Far Frozen.

"And here is our research facility."

"We yetis' are one of the smartest species in the entire Ghost Zone." Frostbite explained.

As they were looking around the facility the group came intrigued of a small crowd of yeti huddled around something.

The yeti split showing a 11 year old girl in a red beanie telling jokes.

The little girl notices Danny and runs to him giving him a hug.

"Dad!" She calls out.

The rest of the bewildered students and the other adults exclaimed "Dad?!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Going to finish this story even if it kills me. I also forget to mention that this is a revealed fanfic in case some people don't like reading those.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know it by now.**

Danny bent down and hugged her.

"I missed you Dani."

"I missed you too Dad."

Dani then saw Tucker and Sam.

"Uncle Tuck!"

Dani ran up to him only for him to ruffle her hair. "Hey kiddo I missed ya."

They then did their secret hand shake they made up the last time the trio visited her.

Dani then ran up to Sam and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweety, I missed you."

"Are you being good for Frostbite?"

"Yep they all love me here."

Sam chuckled. "I see you have Danny's cockiness of course."

Danny then sneaked up on Dani and scooped her up and set her on his shoulder.

"I hope you are behaving you're self here or you will have to live with the Box Ghost."

"Oh jeez Dad please don't."

Danny laughed. he finally realized all the stares from his classmates.

"Oh yah I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."

Maddie was the most pissed off.

"Daniel James Fenton, how could you have a daughter without telling us?"

Danny held up his hand "First off its not like that Dani here is my clone."

"How is she your clone?" Mikey asked.

"Well the ghost Vlad Plasmius wanted me to turn evil and i wouldn't agree so he decided to clone me instead."

"So Dani isn't your real daughter then?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Not really but she is basically my DNA and I love her like a daughter."

"Dad what are you doing here anyways?"

"I will explain later but now let's all go to the ice castle and Frostbite can shoe you all your chambers."

Frostbite lead them to the ice castle and took them on the tour of the castle.

"Now each chamber has two beds and a bath." Frostbite exclaimed.

"Ok everyone partner up preferably the same gender." Mr. Lancer instructed.

The class quickly split in pairs.

Dash and Kwan, Paulina and Star, Mikey and Lester, Jack and Maddie, and so on.

They all were shown their rooms and placed their backs in.

They continued to follow Frostbite showing rooms to their classmates.

"Great One and Master Foley this room is of course yours." Frostbite directed.

Danny opens the door to reveal two king sized beds, a large plasma screen tv with some of their belongs from home.

The class looked shocked and some even looked jealous especially Dash.

"Why does Fenton and Foley get the best room?"

"The rest of us have to sleep on twin beds and only have 42 inch tv." Dash pointed out.

Some of the class nodded in agreement with Dash.

"The reason Danny, Tucker and I have the best rooms is because we know Frostbite and his people." Sam explained.

"That's right Lady Manson, Master Foley and the Great One have saved us all and helped us in our time of need."

"In return we house them in the Ghost Zone when they need it and the Great One's daughter resides here and we keep her safe." Frostbite continued.

"Hey I can take care of myself Frosty!" Dani replied.

Frostbite chuckled "I know you can child."

"I just asked him to watch you because if you have my mischief and I know you do then you would get into a lot of trouble in the GZ." Danny reminded her.

Dani knowing that Danny is right just stuck her tongue out and proceeded on messing with his hair.

Frostbite then lead them all into the dining hall.

"While I have been showing you all the Far Frozen I have directed Icetooth to prepare a feast in the Great One's honor." Frostbite told them.

"Frostbite you didn't have to do all of this for me." Danny said while gesturing to the mounds of food on the 46 foot table.

The yeti villagers were all ready there talking and mingling among themselves.

Frostbite directed Danny to sit at the head of the table with Sam next to him and Dani on his other side. Tucker sat on the right side of Sam and Frostbite sat on Dani's left while everyone else sat after them.

Frostbite stood up from his chair and addressed his people and guests. Everyone quieted down to hear his speech.

"Today is a special occasion."

"The Great One has come with his people in a time of need because he has helped us many times before, we shall help him and his people return home to the human world and so we will need to start fixing the Spector Speeder 2 in the morning."

"From me to all of my people thank you Great One."

Danny then stood up from his seat with his glass in hand.

"Thank you Frostbite for the speech and I would like to make my own."

Frostbite smiled and nodded; sitting back down.

"Now I'm not really good with speeches-the yeti laughed at this-hehe but I'm going to try."

Danny cleared his throat. "I would like to thank Frostbite for agreeing to help me and my classmates through this long journey that my class had."

"Its nice to know that the Far Frozen will always have my back and I will always have yours."

"Cheers"

Danny raised his glass followed by everyone else.

Danny sat back down after the toast and yeti started to serve everyone.

The hall was filled with joy and laughter.

Some of the students even mingled with the yeti folk.

Everyone except Maddie seemed to be having a good time. Jack is even talking to Icetooth who he has taken quite a liking to and who he is currently talking to right now.

The truth is Maddie still is uneasy around ghost. In her opinion they are still evil ectoplasmic scum that want to takeover and or destroy the world. Even though she met ghosts on the journey who helped them she just didn't want to believe all of her research was wrong.

Maddie started thinking _"How can Danny trust them so easily?" "Can't he see that they are just using him?"_

She noticed when Danny said that Pandora felt like his mom that he directed it right at her. She knows that she and Jack were hardly around when he grew up because they were so focused on their work. They spent most of their time working on the ghost portal.

Jazz mostly took care of Danny while Maddie and Jack were down in the lab all day working on the portal.

Its weird that the ghosts seemed to have a deeper connection with Danny like they have been into situations more than once. When they crashed everyone was panicked except the trio. Danny was almost completely calm. Its like the Ghost Zone is his second home.

It was getting late and the food was mostly gone. Dani fell asleep soon after the food was gone and was currently nestled in Danny's arm.

Some of the students and yeti left awhile ago but most stayed to chat away the night.

Danny yawned. "I better tuck in little ass-kicker here." Danny said gesturing to a sleeping Dani in his arms.

Sam went to bed about 10 minutes before so it was only him, Dani and Tucker. Danny stood up carefully not to jostle Dani. Tucker followed him out. They easily navigated through the winding halls knowing where Dani's room is which is actually right next to Danny and Tuck's room.

They all decided to have rooms close to each other incase of any danger. Dani's room was in the middle, Danny and Tuck's room was on her left and Sam's on her right in case she needs something or she has a nightmare and needs comforting.

Tucker opens Dani's door for Danny which he whispers "Thanks Tuck."

Tucker just smiled and kisses Dani's head before heading off into his room he shares with Danny.

Danny flicks on the lights to see her room. She had her ceiling painted into constellations. She had her father's dreams of becoming an astronaut and had a fascination with the stars.

Danny hoped that Dani can live out her dream to become an astronaut and not let her powers stop her like Danny's did. Ever since Danny got his powers he has been so busy fighting ghost he doesn't have time to study for test or do homework. Sometimes he has days of sleepless nights fighting ghosts and he just sleeps during lectures other times he doesn't make it to school until lunch but by that time half the school day is over.

Danny lays Dani down carefully and tucks her in. He takes his time admiring her room. Of course he sees a poster of Danny Phantom. He has become popular recently and less people have been calling him Invis-O-Bill. Companies have been making Danny Phantom merchandise that kids at school have started wearing.

Paulina has a locker full of pictures of him and has thousands of shirts with is logo of face on it. Even Dash came in to school one day with a Danny Phantom shirt with his DP logo.

If people ever found out he was the beloved Danny Phantom was the puny kid who everyone beat on. Dash would probably go into shock or just be in denial. It would be hilarious for Dash to find out he has been waling on a hero.

Danny tip toed back to Dani's sleeping form. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams love."

He tip toed out the door after flipping the light switch off and quietly closing the door.

He proceeded walking into his room to find Tucker already asleep and snoring lightly. Danny chuckled quietly and crept into bed. He closed his eyes waiting for a new day.


	14. Chapter 13

**Close to the end of this story. This is my first and last Danny Phantom fanfic. I will be fully devoted to HTTYD fics after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

After Danny had left and out od anger punched the chamber it left a faint crack in it.

Dan has been drawing in strength from the ectoplasm in the air in the Ghost Zone.

But because the crack is so small it has taken time for Dan to consume enough energy to escape.

Dan sat in his prison; eyes closed trying to concentrate drawing in energy.

He felt it, he just needs a few more minutes then he can finally break out of his cylindrical prison.

Lucky for Dan Clockwork had a meeting with the Observants so he won't be returning back here anytime soon.

Dan opened his eyes and stood. He now consumed enough ectoplasm to break out.

He clasped his hands together to form a fist. He swung at the faint crack with a small grunt.

The glass shattered immediately on impact. Dan gave a sinister grin and stepped out of the chamber.

"Free at last!" Dan gave a chuckle.

"Now to finally have my revenge on my past."

Dan flew off to the Far Frozen knowing that Danny would be there.

**Danny's POV**

Danny groaned. Someone was jumping on his bed.

He groaned again shutting his eyes tighter and throwing his pillow over his head.

It couldn't be Tucker or Sam jumping on his bed for the person was to light that means...

"Come on dad wake up!" Dani yelled at him.

"Five more minutes." Danny's muffled voice came through the pillow.

"You promised we would spend the day together before the Spector Speeder 2 is finished." Dani whined.

Danny lifted the pillow off of his head and sat up.

"How did you get in here anyways?"

"Duh I became intangible."

"Did anyone see you." Danny said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, why does it matter."

"My classmates don't know that I am half ghost."

"They still think I'm a loser that hunts ghosts."

"Why don't you tell them dad?" Dani asked.

"Because if people knew my secret I won't able to be a normal teenager anymore, all people would see is Danny Phantom not Danny Fenton."

Dani nodded solemnly, her lips in a straight line.

"You need to be careful Dani with your powers which means no going ghost with my class here ok?" Danny stated.

"Fine."

"Good now let me up so I can take a shower than we can have breakfast."

Dani smiled and let Danny get up our of bed.

Danny took some clean clothes and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Dani turned on some tv while waiting for Danny to finish his shower and getting dressed.

Danny turned of the shower and quickly dried himself and put on his clean clothes.

He exited the bathroom.

"Alright Dani lets go."

"Finally." Dani said exasperated.

Danny turned to her. "What I did not take that long."

Dani rolled her eyes playfully. "You totally did."

A smile ghosted Danny's features. "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"What are you two arguing about." Sam intervened.

"Nothing mom its something stupid." Dani said but not taking her eyes of Danny.

Sam sighed. "Your just like your father."

Danny broke his stare with Dani and pointed his finger in the air.

"She is actually every bit like me thus being my clone."

Sam playfully shoved him away.

Danny stumbled a few steps backwards.

"What?" Danny laughed.

Sam crossed her arms. "You know what."

Danny held up his hands in mock surrender while still laughing.

"Oooh Dad got in trouble with mom."

"That's right so when you are about to do something bad think of me scolding Danny." Sam said with a smile.

Dani laughed "Okay."

Sam left to talk to Valerie.

Dani looked at Danny.

"You got in trouble by mom, you got in trouble by mom." Dani chanted.

"So what?" Danny huffed.

"It means you are scared of her." Dani giggled.

Danny crossed his arms. "So ask Uncle Tuck he thinks she is scary too."

They continued to walk towards the dining hall.

There was all ready a good mass of people already there eating breakfast.

Danny and Dani grabbed a plate and filled it with eggs and bacon.

Danny sat next to some of his classmates and Frostbite, Dani followed suit.

Frostbite was telling some of his classmates stories of the Ghost Zone and how the Far Frozen was made and so on.

"Ah Great One so nice of you to join us." Frostbite paused from his story to greet him.

'Yeah Dani here woke me up."

"Hey Fenton how did you first come here anyway." Dash asked.

Some nodded their heads and others murmured yeah.

Danny swallowed some eggs.

"Well it was by accident actually."

"I was hunting the ghost Skulker and he trapped me in this net."

"He took me back to his lair in the Ghost Zone."

"I escaped but couldn't find my way back to the portal."

"I came across a frozen tundra so I decided to explore it."

"Frostbite found me and attacked me."

"I was about to suck him into the Fenton Thermos but found he had an ice sickle lodged in his fur, I took it out and he became friendly."

"He helped me find the portal and we became friends ever since." Danny finished explaining.

"Wow that must have been one crazy day." Kwan muttered.

_"You have no idea how hectic that day was." Danny thought._

"So Frostbite how is the Spector Speeder 2 coming along?" Danny asked.

"Ah yes we are all ready about half way done with the repairs Great One."

"Great can I take a look?"

"Of course, come." Frostbite stood up from his seat.

Danny followed him out along with Dani trailing behind him.

Frostbite took Danny and Dani to the lab where the Spector Speeder was on a platform with a bout a dozen yeti working on it.

"It is looking good so far Frostbite."

"I am surprised you were able to get the Speeder half way done already, the last time I seen the Speeder it was completely trashed."

Frostbite nodded is head. "Indeed, we know how important it is to get these humans out of the Ghost Zone not just for their safety but at the risk of your secret."

Danny glanced up at Frostbite. "Thank you Frostbite, you and your people."

"It is my pleasure to honor you Great One you have done so much for the Ghost Zone, most ghosts around here honor and serve you."

"I am just happy to help you know, the Ghost Zone is my home too even if I don't live here fully."

"I have a lair though, I don't use it that often just to get away from it all once in a while."

"Where is your lair if I may ask Great One?" Frostbite questioned.

"Its close to the Far Frozen actually probably the sixth or seventh door next to the Far Frozen."

"When can I get my own lair dad?" Dani asked.

Danny looked down at Dani and smiled.

"When your 16 you can get your own lair."

"I don't know how to exactly but Frostbite can help you with that."

"Will you Frosty help me get my own lair." Dani asked.

"Well of course young one I would be happy to help you have a lair close to your father's though."

Dani hugged Frostbite's leg because that is how tall she is.

Frostbite chuckled.

"Come on Dani I promised you a fun filled day today just us."

"Yay!"

They raced out of the village and into the empty lands near.

They built forts using their ice powers since they were far enough away with out being spotted by anyone.

Using their huge elaborate forts as protection from snowballs which they super charged them with ectoplasm.

By the end of the snowball fight each one of their forts were destroyed or incredibly unstable.

From there they made snow angels and snow men.

Danny used his ice powers to make a statue of Dani.

"Wow how did you do that?" Dani said mystified.

Danny smirked. "Practice."

Danny showed Dani how to control and use her ice powers better since she just recently got them.

Frostbite has been training her how to use her cryokenisis better while Clockwork taught her how to use and control her other powers that started to surface.

Because Dani is younger than Danny she hasn't developed all of Danny's ghost powers yet.

Clockwork is now teaching her how to make a ghost shield.

Danny and Dani are now laying on the ground enjoying the piece and quiet.

"Come on Dani it is time to head back now before anyone thinks we are missing."

"Aww can't we stay out a little but longer?"

"We can't besides don't you want some hot chocolate when we get back to the ice castle?"

Dani quickly gets up and changes back to her human half.

Danny smiles and changes back also.

They walk back to the ice castle talking and laughing.

They went to the dining hall to get some hot chocolate when they ran into Frostbite.

"I was looking for you Great One, the Spector Speeder 2 is now complete."


	15. Chapter 14

**This is the chapter that shit goes down so be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom all rights belong to Butch Hartman and NickToons.**

* * *

"Okay everyone load up everything we have into the Spector Speeder 2." Danny called out to them.

The class went to their rooms and packed all of their remaining stuff and shoved it into the back of the Spector Speeder 2.

Maddie came up to Danny. "We have been gone for more than 3 days how are we going to explain what happened?"

"Easy Mom the Ghost Zone has a faster time zone than the human world, in the human world we would have been gone for at least a day."

"How do you know for sure?" Maddie asked raising suspicion.

"I have been in the Ghost Zone before, Sam, Tuck and I."

"I still can't believe you went here, do you know how dangerous the Ghost Zone is?"

"Uh yeah I do, but I have friends here and I can easily take care of myself."

"How could you keep this from us, from me you could be killed without the proper training."

"Lets see you and Dad are always down in the lab or at a ghost convention or working on an invention so you don't really know what is going on in my life." Danny said coldly and walked away to help load up the Spector Speeder 2.

When they were all loaded up Danny went over to Dani.

"I guess this is goodbye until next time I come to the GZ."

Dani had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Dad."

"Goodbye sweetheart."

Dani wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and Danny wrapped his arms around Dani's waist for a bear hug.

A scream echoes through the village. Everyone froze listening and wondering what it was.

The air was filled with more terrifying screams.

"Icetooth!" DAnny called out to his friend.

"Yes Great One?"

"Take Dani and get her to a safe place."

"But Dad I can fight!"

"I know you can in your ghost form but not in human."

Dani let out a frustrated sigh.

Danny nodded at Icetooth to take Dani.

The class stood frozen in fear except for the trio who was moving around like crazy.

"Frostbite!" Danny yelled.

He came to his side immediately.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know Great One."

The ground shakes from homes being knocked to the ground.

Some yeti and students stumble to the ground.

Then they heard a piercing sound from coming from where the buildings lay in heaps.

They all had to cover their ears.

The ruckus gets louder.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Daniel, I know you here." The sinister male voice laughed.

Danny froze.

"No, no, no, no!" "It can't be!" Danny said to himself which caused the students attention go to him.

The dust clears to see Dan with a fanged smile and his arms crossed.

Danny grits his teeth and clenches his fists.

Dash points a shaking finger at Dan "Its-its you from the chamber."

"Ah so it is Dash, you know now that I am free maybe I should get some nice old revenge for beating me up 10 years ago."

Dash cowers behind Kwan.

"Please don't hurt me Mr. Ghost please!"

Dan laughs "Ah causing people fear never gets old."

Dan sees the rest of Danny's classmates.

"A pleasure a meet you all if you don't remember me I am Dan Phantom."

Dan turns around to face the downed buildings. "You like my power?" "I call it my Ghostly Wail."

Danny interrupted. "How are you here Dan."

"Why hello to you to Daniel I have been looking for you."

Tucker pointed a finger in the air "Did he forget his jacket at Clockwork's?"

Dan looks at Tucker and laughs. "In my weaker moments I sometimes miss your droll sense of humor."

"Your time is up Daniel its been up for 10 years!"

"I defeated you once and I will defeat you again Dan." Danny growled.

Maddie and Jack run up to Danny.

"Don't you dare touch our son you ectoplasmic scum!" MAddie yelled at Dan.

"Why Mom and Dad what a pleasant surprise, you know if I had an _ounce_ of humanity left in me this would be a very touching reunion; but of course, I surrendered my human half a **long time ago**."

"Your not our son!" Jack roared at the ghost.

Dan laughed "Why I am your boy!"

"Dan you are not touching my friends and family I promise you that." Danny said.

Dan laughed hysterically and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Oh you are such a child, you _promised?_" Dan sneered.

"Looks like opportunity strikes itself again all of your loved ones at my disposal, now I don't need to waste you, I just have to run out the clock again until your whole life falls apart."

"Oh then you become me." Dan continued.

Danny pointed a menacing finger at Dan. "I will never **ever** become you do you hear me Dan!" Danny roared and his eyes flashed green.

"You don't get it do you?" "I'm still here, I still exist, that means you still turn into **_me_**."

Something snapped inside of Danny and his eyes glowed green. He let out a battle cry and did a round house kick to the side of Dan's face.

The impact of the kick made Dan's head go sideways. Dan amused fixed his head with a sickening crack that made some of the students flinch.

"Uh, uh, uh, Daniel there you go again with that temper, its the reason why I escaped that prison chamber, when will you ever learn." Dan tsked.

"Now its my turn." Dan grinned.

He grabbed Danny by his foot and used his Ghost Stinger power on him.

Danny cried out in pain.

Dan then flung him to the ground next to the students.

The impact made his shirt sleeve tear at the shoulder and allow dirt on his face.

Danny not allowed to go ghost used a Fenton wrist ray on Dan.

The blast made Dan stumble.

"Ooh, a wrist ray so scary." Dan said in fake pleading voice.

"Oh and before I forget-" Dan used his ectoplasmic goo and tied up everyone.

"Deja vu isn't it Daniel?" Dan sneered making Danny recall when he tied everyone to the Nasty Burger vat full of combustible condiments.

"Strange; how one giant fireball of highly combustible condiments can... ruin your entire future." Dan sneered.

Dan then duplicated himself into four and started a frenzy of punches on Danny.

"Did you master the duplication power yet Daniel?" "I bet not!"

Dan and his duplicates fired ghost rays at him.

Danny now on his knees all worn out and exhausted stood shakily back up stood right in front of his friends and family.

"Ooh stubborn aren't you Daniel this is so much fun!"

"You are not going to harm them Dan you have to get through me first." Danny replied shakily.

"Now Daniel you know I can't kill you and if I do then I couldn't exist."

"You either kill me and end both of us or you leave." Danny said setting an ultimatum.

Dan laughed. "Ah Daniel you kill me with your jokes."

Danny clenched his fists and stood up straight."

"When I beat you Dan I will suck you in the tiniest Fenton Thermos ever." Danny growled.

"Seriously Daniel enough with the jokes they are getting to be annoying now, so step a side so I can destroy everything you hold dear."

Danny's eyes blazed green. "I said leave them ALOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

Danny unleashed a Ghostly Wail knocking Dan back into another building 20 feet away and making the building collapse on him. The wail made Dan lose connection with the Ghost Goo making it disappear from everyone.

After Danny finished the wail he landed on his hands and knees making him turn into his ghost form.

Everyone gasped except for Sam and Tucker who just flinch knowing is secret is exposed.

Danny picks himself off the ground realizing he turned in his ghost form in front of everyone.

"Aw crud!"

"Danny your-your Danny Phantom!" Paulina cried out.

Danny changes back into his human form and rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah I am and always had been Danny Phantom."

They hear someone clear their throat to find Dan waiting looking slightly annoyed.

"Wow they are all just getting this seriously?" "Hello?!" "Danny _Fenton, _Danny _Phantom?" _"Ever notice the similarity?" "Sam, Tucker and Jazz did."

Dan turns to Maddie and Jack.

"What kind of parents are you, anyway?" "The world's leading Ghost Experts and you can't even figure out that your own son was **_Half_ _Ghost_**!"

"You know Dan since everyone now knows my secret I don't need to hold back anymore." Danny growled giving Dan a wicked grin.

Danny stood with his feet apart and his fist clenched.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

A blue rings started on his left side of his body turning him into a ghost. The blue ring disappeared when it reached his right side. There in place of Danny Fenton; a loser who always gets picked on; to Danny Phantom; fearless halfa hero that protects people no matter the cost.

Danny then shoots up in the air and fires ghost ray after ghost ray at Dan.

Dan growls at Danny.

He fires a red ghost ray at Danny to have Danny fire a green ghost ray at the same time. The ghost rays clash causing Danny and Dan to force their rays at each other.

Sweat broke upon Danny's brow once he started to force more ectoplasm out at Dan.

For once Dan seemed to struggle. His past self wasn't suppose to be this strong at all. It was bad enough he learned the Ghosttly Wail last time they encountered each other but he seems stronger now than last time.

Dan was able to force Danny to his knees. Dan laughed finally thinking that he was going to win. Danny heard his friends and family cheering for him. There support and strength coursed through him. Danny shakily got up on his feet and began to push towards Dan. By now Dan stopped laughing, he noticed now Danny pushing his ghost ray towards him and he was...winning.

Danny moved inch by inch towards Dan who was weakening by the second.

Dan now was the one on his knees.

"This is impossible." Dan grunted.

"Face the facts Dan I am stronger now then you were 10 years ago."

Danny gave one finally grunt and overpowered Dan.

The ghost ray hit him square in the chest causing him to collapse.

Danny then sucked him up in the thermos.

Danny reverted back into human form and fell on his hands and knees.

The class swarmed him and helped him back up.

Clockwork suddenly appears.

"Young Danny it seems you have already taken care of the problem."

"Clockwork I know you were just waiting until I defeated him." Danny explained.

Clockwork just laughed. "You are a bright one."

Danny hands him the thermos containing Dan.

"I will come back once I finish building the smallest thermos ever since I did promise Dan I would."

Clockwork smiled and teleported out.

"Danny!" Sam called out to him and barreled into him.

"Woah!"

"Hey Sam I'm fine like always just a few scratches." Danny explained while letting go of Sam.

The class finally got a look at him. His shirt was torn at the left sleeve, he has a cut oozing blood on his cheek and has a bruise forming on his jaw.

Maddie and Jack walk up to Danny.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier but I really didn't want to get torn apart molecule by molecule."

"Its ok Danny-boy we still love you and we are just happy that you are alright."

They all hugged.

"So you are really Danny Phantom huh?" Dash asked.

"Yep you have been waling on you r biggest hero." Danny said.

Dash grabbed his hair. "Ah man!" "I have been waling on my biggest hero!" "Fenton I am so sorry please forgive me!" Dash was on his knees now.

"Wow Dash begging for your forgiveness dude that is awesome!" Tucker exclaimed to Danny.

"Its alright Dash but no more beating on nerds like Mikey and Lester; noo offense guys." Danny said looking at the two nerds.

"Non taken." They both said at the same time.

The yeti people started to come out from hiding along with Icetooth and Dani.

"Daddy!"

Dani runs towards DAnny who scoops her up."

"Dani its okay now they know I'm half ghost." Danny said.

"Finally I can go ghost it has been killing me not being able to."

Dani transformed into her ghost half.

"Wait Dani is half ghost too?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Actually Mr. Lancer the correct term is halfa and yes she is a clone of me remember?" Danny exclaimed.

Everyone had so many questions for Danny.

"I will tell you all the whole story of me becoming half ghost on the ride back to the human world okay?" Danny stated.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Danny turns too Frostbite.

"Thank you Frostbite for everything today, I'm sorry for the destruction that Dan has caused." "After I get my class home safely I will help repair the damages."

"Much appreciated Great One and thank you."

They shook hands along with Icetooth.

Danny said goodbye to Dani and hugged each other.

The class boarded the Spector Speeder 2. Jack took the wheel with Maddie beside him. Danny sat in the middle between Tucker and Sam.

All eyes were on them for answers and Danny will tell them all to them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Last chapter you guys. I had so much fun writing this story for you all. I never knew it would get to be this popular. I am glad you fans enjoyed my fanfic and stuck with it. Thank you guys so much for inspiring me to complete this fic. I hope you all enjoy this final installment of ****Danny Phantom: Getting Back Home****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor I ever will. All rights belong to the amazing creator of the show Butch Hartman and the channel that aired it NickToons.**

* * *

Jack started up the Spector Speeder 2 once everyone was on board. Their trip back to the portal won't take that long but it would take a couple of hours.

All eyes were on Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The class wanted-no needed to know and understand the enigma that is Danny Fenton.

Danny took a deep breath. "So I'm guessing you all want to hear the entire story?" He asked.

He was met with nods and murmurs of yes through the small crowd around them.

"Ok well lets begin...It was 2 years ago when I was 14, my parents just started to build the portal, Sam, Tuck and I went down to the lab after the portal failed to turn on." Danny explained.

Everyone was holding their breath, even Jack and Maddie were keeping an ear open to the story; they too wanted to know how their son became the person he is today.

Sam took over the story. "We wanted to see the portal since it would be the first one ever built and Danny finally agreed to let us see it."

"I wanted him to go inside and check it out and possibly find out what went wrong with it." Sam continued the story with a hint of regret in her voice.

Danny picked the story back up. "I put on a white hazmat suit with black accents and a Jack Fenton logo on it." "Sam took it off and replaced it with my DP symbol I have now-Danny chuckled-anyways, I walked inside and kept my hand in the wall of the portal since it was dark, I must have pressed something to make it suddenly come on."

"I was electrocuted with more than 10,000 watts, the ectoplasm, which is what the Ghost Zone essentially is made up of; hit me."

"The ectoplasm bonded with my DNA and half killing me in the process."

Tucker took over the story. "We saw Danny get electrocuted we knew he was in indescribable pain, he blacked out so we carried him up to his room."

Tucker continued. "I mean he instantly changed his hazmat suit adverted colors and his hair was snow white, when he finally woke up which was about 2 hours later he had glowing green eyes."

Danny took over his story. "I was terrified, I looked in the mirror at myself and I wasn't me."

"When I started to pace to try to figure things out I ended turning intangible and floated down into the lab."

"I was just getting a hang of my powers that's why I dropped all those beakers in science class, didn't get homework done, made excuses, it was because I was learning my powers; the first ghost I have ever fought was the lunch lady, after I defeated her I knew what my ghost powers were meant for which is fighting all the ghosts that come through the portal."

Everyone was awed and amazed at Danny. They had newfound respect and gratitude for him and his friends.

"Sam and Tuck never left my side so we trained together fighting ghost after ghost."

"The first time I went to the Ghost Zone was to retrieve a present I accidently knocked in, I get caught by Walker and sent for 1000 years in prison, I staged a break out with all of my enemies and we got out."

"I continued to visit the Ghost Zone after that and making allies."

"My closest ally as you all know is Frostbite but, I met under a dark time, you see I had been experiencing cold flashes and then this ghost plant monster named Undergrowth attacked he was a level 8 ghost!"

"He ended up taking control of the whole entire town even Tucker and Sam, I had to escape to the Ghost Zone where I passed out, I woke up in a defrosting chamber to find Frostbite."

"I ended up developing a new power cytokinesis, his people have the power too so he trained me in using it and I froze Undergrowth saving the town from his mind control."

Danny held open his hand palm up. He took a deep breath and his eyes began glowing a startling blue. Danny created a diamond in his palm using his ice powers.

Everyone oohed and awed at he beauty. Danny held it up in his hand for everyone to see and handed it to Sam who gave a small blush.

"I even have an arch enemy too Vlad Plasmius." Danny growled.

"He is a halfa like me and he is one crazed up fruitloop, he wanted me as his son and help him rule the world, I declined him on a couple of occasions and now he just wants to destroy me."

Dash interrupted Danny. "How did you first meet Dan?"

Danny's eyes clouded with anger. "It was during the CATs, Clcokwork had sent future ghosts to try to destroy me at first so I wouldn't become Dan, I was thrown and turned intangible and went right through the briefcase with the answers in it."

"In the alternate universe I cheated on the test and when Mr. Lancer suspected I did my family, Sam and Tucker met at the Nasty Burger the vat of condiments exploded and-Danny to a deep breath before continuing-they died."

The class gasped at the horrid close future.

"Having no home I turned to Vlad who took me in, him being a scientist as well I asked him to get rid of my human half, he did and my ghost half ripped Vlad's half and merged with it, the evil in his half overwhelmed mine and killed my human side., from then on Dan would go and destroy all the surrounding towns, Clockwork said he did about 2000 bad things."

"That's when I found Clockwork, he showed me the future, Sam, Tucker and I fell through that portal where we met him for the first time."

"He shape shifted into me and tended on the CATs when I was trapped in his future, I made it back in time to see my friends and family being tied to the vat ready to explode."

"I fought Dan but he was the most powerful ghost I have ever faced, he was a level 10."

"He had the power of Vlad and me, I couldn't do half the things he does like the ghost goo, create portals, ghost stinger, telekinesis, duplication-even though I am working on it-and the strongest power a ghost can do is the Ghostly Wail."

"He pummeled me to the ground and I yelled him to leave my family and friends alone and all that built up power was released into a wail."

"Dan was surprised because I wasn't suppose to develop the power until 10 years later, Dan recently found out the Ghostly Wail."

"I sucked him up in the thermos but when I took to long to defeat him and the vat exploded but, Clockwork stopped time and saved them for me, I gave him Dan in the thermos, Clockwork set back the time to where I was taking the test and I took it without cheating."

"Even though I probably won't turn into Dan he still haunts me."

The English class couldn't speak let alone form an actual sentence. They all were to blown away to how Danny could possibly take all this drama and grief at such a young age. The A listers felt even worse for causing some of that grief on top of all the rest of the stuff he had to deal with daily.

"Fenton I mean Danny we are so sorry on the behalf of the A listers that we won't bully or bully anyone ever again." Dash said and the A listers quickly nodded their heads an crossed their hearts.

"Its alright guys I'm glad you guys aren't going to torture anyone anymore." Danny replied accepting their apologizes.

"Oh and keep this all to your self if you will I don't want the world to know about Danny Phantom just yet, so happens in English class stays in English class?" Danny asked.

Some of the students laughed at the end of his statement and everyone agreed enthusiastically.

Danny laughed with them as well. "Thank you guys all of you."

"Everyone we are approaching the portal!" Jack announced.

The whole class cheered. Finally the were getting out of here!

The Spector Speeder 2 passed through the portal and landed. The doors opened and the students tumbled out with their bags.

Kwan cried out "We are back!"

Others followed by whoops of joy of finally seeing their families.

The next day of school the class kept their promises and didn't tell anyone Danny's secret. The English class was way nicer towards him and because his class contained all of the A listers everyone else in school treated him and his friends with respect.

The trio was in second period which is English. They were listening to Mr. Lancer drone on about a classic book called Great Expectations that no one was listening too. All of his sudden a blue wisp came out of his mouth. Danny looked out the window to see Skulker terrorizing the streets!

The rest off the class saw Skulker Danny was about to raise his hand to leave but Mr. Lancer held up his hand.

"Just go Mr. Fenton there is no need to ask in this class." Mr. Lancer said with a faint small on his face.

Danny smiled back and glance out side, his eyes full of determination he shouted "I'm Going Ghost!"

Danny transformed into his ghost self. Getting cheers and appraises from his classmates, he turned intangible and flew through the wall to face Skulker. What ever ghost comes through the portal Danny and his newfound respect will be ready for anything.

* * *

**Finished. Danny Phantom: Getting Back Home is finally done. It makes me sad to know that this story is now done but I am incredibly happy how it turned out. I love all of you guys who read this story from start to finish. Forever Danny Phantom Fan-One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan.**


End file.
